Crash
by acebear
Summary: this is a hurt/comfort/ romance/ family one hope u guys like it
1. Chapter 1

Crash

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby walked back into her lab after going to see Ducky for some evidence and noticed that the lights in her lab were turned off and that was not they way they were when she left so she tried to turn them back on but it was a no go . But that is when she noticed that the light in the ballistics lab was on and it wasn't when she left so she went to check it out . She had just gotten to the lab and was inside when the door shut by itself (or so she thought ) she then turned around and saw Michael standing behind her with a gun . She looks at him with fear in her eyes but still tries to calm him down and have him put the gun down . She kept trying to calm him down but working so she did the only thing she could think of at the time witch was kick him in the balls and try to escape . After getting him in the balls she made it up to the bullpen and into Tony's arms since he was the only one there .

After a moment or two of holding her he saw that she was crying and had such fear in her eyes he then asked her what was wrong and she told him everything . He then told her to sit down and wait for Gibbs to come back down . She nodded and sat down while he took off with his gun down to her lab . It didn't take him long to get down to her lab and arrest Michael who was still on the floor from how hard she kicked him . Meanwhile back upstairs Abby was sitting waiting for Gibbs . It didn't take long for Gibbs to some down and into the bullpen . Once Gibbs had made it to the bullpen he noticed Abby was sitting at Tony's desk and that Tony was nowhere to be found . It didn't take him long to also notice that fact she she had been crying and the same fear look she had when she was with Tony .

Gibbs was just about to Join Tony in her lab after she told him everything when all of a sudden Tony walked in and right past them with a cuffed Michael . It didn't take long for Michael to be put in interrogation room with Gibbs with Gibbs ripping Michael a new one for even thinking about hurting Abby because as we all know no one tries to hurt her and get away with it . It didn't take long for Gibbs to find him Guilty and hand him over to metro .

A few hours later

Gibbs as sitting at his desk just watching Abby and Tony talk when all of a sudden he got a call from metro saying that they let Michael going and that the order Abby had on him was dropped . After about 30 more mins Gibbs told Tony to take her to his place and keep her safe . Tony nodded and him and Abby left for the night . On the way to his place he decided to ask her if she wanted to go to the bar they sometimes go to and have a few beers because he could tell she was still stressed from what had happened . She thought about it for a moment or tow before finally says yes to going to the bar .

At the bar

they were on their 5th round of beers when he stood up and pulled her close she looked at him for a moment wondering what he was doing and she was just about to ask when all of a sudden he leaned in and started kissing her . It only took her less then a min to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back deeper . Soon after they had started their make out at the bar is when they parted for air . After getting their breathing back to normal she finally said they should probability get going since they didn't want Michael finding them . He agreed and took her hand as they left the bar . They decided to walk the rest of the way to his apartment since it was only two more blocks from were they were .After reaching his place and getting inside they went back to making out but this time it was more heated with the only thing separating them from having sex was their underwear and it wasn't long until those were on the floor with all the rest of their cloths and he was deep inside her .

It wasn't long til he could feel her walls starting to close around him twitching cock as soon as she started to feel his cock twitch she asked him in between moans for him to cum with her . He didn't need to be told twice as he started shooting ripple after ripple of his seed into her . She arched her back as she felt felt their juices mixing . After getting their breathing back he pulled out of her and kissed her forehead before pulling her close . It wasn't long til they were both fast asleep and trying to forget this whole horrible thing with Michael .

Abby was the first one to wake up the next morning with her head pounding she then looked over at Tony in shock for a moment before deciding to pick up her cloths and go home but before she left she wrote him a note . It wasn't long after she had left that Tony woke up to a empty bed and a hangover that was killing him . He sat up trying to remember what happen after they left the navy yard . Everything started coming back in flashes from them drinking to them having sex right there in his bed . After the last flash back he decided to find out were she was since he should have been looking after her . He walked into his living room where he found a note from her on the coffee table . After reading it a few times he finally said out loud that Gibbs was going to kill him for letting her slip away like she did .

Two months later

Abby was sitting on her bathtub waiting for her timer to go off she couldn't believe this was actually happening she couldn't believe she was actually sitting in her bathroom waiting on a pregnancy test . She was snapped out of her thoughts when the timer she set went off . She took a deep breath or two before shutting the alarm off and getting up and going over to the sink to find out . It didn't take her long to get over to the sink she then took one more deep breath before finally looking down at the test . She couldn't help but start to cry seeing it was positive .After finally calming down and thinking about it she finally decided what she had to do the next step in this would be for her to quit Ncis and move back to new Orleans and for Luca to help her raise this baby .

Two days later

she had spent the last two day after work packing for the move now she was back in her lab working on the case they were working on . She had her back turned to the door when he came in he walked over to her and asked if she had anything yet . She then turned to him with tears running down her face because she had been crying all afternoon not only because she was having to leave later that night but because her hormones were our of wack due to the pregnancy that he and non of the rest of the team knew about because she was one of the lucky one not to have morning sickness . After seeing she was crying he pulled her into a hug and asked her why she was crying she then made up a lie saying that the missing kid was really upsetting her . He then hugged her more and said he knew it would and that he knows they will find the kid him saying that made her smile . She then looked at the clock and saw that it was time for them to leave work . He was staying to continue the case but she could go home since there wasn't anything else for her to do . After getting her things from her office she then walked back over to him and hugged him one more time before they said there goodbyes . He told her he would see her later for there movie night not knowing she would be gone by then.

It didn't take her long to get home after getting there she decided to write everyone on team Gibbs a note not saying anything about her being pregnant just saying she thought it was best to move on writing those letters were one of the hardest things she has ever had to do because she didn't really want to leave she loved everyone on the team as well as her job but she need to think about what was best not only for her but for her and Tony's unborn baby . she stood there in the living room for a moment before started to sing A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening? I know it's time to say goodbye So hard to let go... as she start to cry as she left out to her car . It didn't wake her long to load up her car after leaving the notes on the kitchen counter . After everything was parked she got in her car and started the long road trip .

Later that night

Tony was on his way to pick Abby up for their movie night it didn't take him long to reach her place after getting up to her apartment and knocking on the door without a answer he finally decided after a few mins to use the spare key she gave him after opening the door he walked in and looked around after noticing that everything was gone he then turned around and saw the letters to the team so he walked over to them and picked them up . After seeing he had one he set the others down and read his . It took him a few re reads for him to finally drop the letter and start to cry . He couldn't believe she was gone how could she do this to him he never got the chance to tell her how much her loved her in not like a best friend way because the fact is he was 100% in love with her and now she would never know how he truly felt . After picking up his letter he decided to call Tim and tell him that Abby was gone and that he and Gibbs needed to get to her apartment as soon as they could . Tim thought Tony was joking so he asked him that is when Tony took a pic of the empty living room and sent it to him .

It didn't take long for Gibbs and Tim to arrive since Gibbs was driving . After reaching the apartment Gibbs finally saw for himself that she was truly gone and that Tony wasn't making this up . After Gibbs and Tim arrived Tony handed them their letters from her they opened them and they couldn't believe what they were reading . The only words either Tim or Gibbs could say where why and how could she do this to witch Tony said he didn't know and that while he was waiting for them he tried calling her but she didn't pick up . That is when Gibbs said let me try as he took out his phone and dialed her number . He hung up the phone after not getting a answer .

Meanwhile on the road she had pulled over on the side of the road because she couldn't stop crying enough to keep driving . She had just whipped her eyes for the 100th time it felt like when she saw her phone light up she sighed seeing it was Gibbs she knew by now that he knew about her leaving and most likely read his letter . She declined his call just like she had with all 5 of Tony's calls . After calming down enough she started her car again and continued the drive .

A./n stopping this chapter here hope you guys like it let me know what u think please review and thanks for reading

Yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Crash chapter 2

Don't anything but this work of fiction

3 years later

Abby was on her way to pick up her amazing 3 year old who she named after her best friend Kate from daycare since her and Luca had to work , it was hard sometimes to look at her because of the fact she looked and acted like Tony . She thought it was kinda funny how their daughter is into movies just like him . She also couldn't help but think Kate's obsession with movies was kinda her fault too since they have every Disney movie known to man . The light had just turned Green and she was starting to cross the road when a van on the other side of the road ran a red light hitting her car and making it flip over a few times . The driver of the van got out of the van and ran away from the scene leaving Abby hanging on for her life in her car . Meanwhile across the street a few moments before the Accident were Kensi and Deeks they had decided to have their honeymoon in new Orleans since it is a city that has amazing food . They where just going to get up from the restaurant they were at when they witnessed the Crash Deeks called 911 while Kensi jumped over the railing of the restaurant and run over to the flipped over car to check on whoever was in the car . After she got to the car she was in shock when she saw that it was Abby in the car . Deeks walked over to the car still the phone he couldn't help but look at his wife's ass while she was checking to see if Abby was still alive . It didn't take Kensi long to check to see if Abby was alive after standing up she thanked god that Abby was alive before turning to Deeks and letting him know Abby was alive . It wasn't long after he was told she was alive that he hung up the phone and told Kensi that the medics would be there in 20 mins . He then took her hand and kissed it before looking down at Abby and saying he knew her then asked Kensi if this was the same girl that the D/C office put out a alert for like 3 years ago . Kensi nodded and said ya and that she has helped them with cases back home too . They then looked at each other with the same looked that said why was she there and who would want to hurt her like this Just then then medics pulled up fallowed by a couple of cops and a firetruck .

After the medics had Abby on the way to the hospital and the cops had left after asking Kensi and Deeks's statements that is when Kensi pulled out the pairs of gloves out of her jacket pocket and handed him a pair and they began to look around the inside of the car . The first thing they noticed was the car seat in the backseat it wasn't long after they started checking the front seat that they found Abby's cell that somehow was fine well all but a little crack in the screen .it didn't take long for Kensi to unlock the phone and find a bunch of pics of Abby with a little girl . She then said well that explains the car seat Deeks then walked over to her as she showed him the pics of Abby with the little girl . He then asked if they should get Nell and Erick in on this to find out who the little girl is . She then looked at him and said she didn't know but I think we should go to the hospital . Just as she said it Abby's cell went off and they looked down and saw it was Luca not knowing Luca is her bother but Kensi still Answered the phone .

It didn't take long for Kensi to fill Luca in on what her and Deeks witnessed and for her to tell him that Abby was Alive when she left the scene and that her and Deeks would meet him at the hospital . She then asked before hanging up who the little girl was in the pics on Abby's phone . Luca then said that the little girl was Kate Abby's Daughter , Kensi then said that they would talk more and that he would pick up Kate for the daycare then head right to the hospital . It didn't take long for Deeks and Kensi to get to the hospital and for them to ask about Abby and wait for Luca and Kate to get there . After Luca and Kate got there it wasn't long before Deeks had Kate giggling and laughing while Luca and Kensi talked about Abby . It was a good thing that Deeks had Kate detracted because while Kensi and Luca were talking is when the doctor came out and walked over to them and told Luca about how Abby was doing. After Luca and the doctor talked for a few more mins is when Luca finally asked the doctor if Kate would be able to see her .the doctor replied with that since Abby was in the ICU right now that it would be best to wait until she was moved into a regular room . Luca thought about it for a moment before finally agreeing and looking over at Kensi and Deeks who had in his eyes completely fallen in love with Kate.

After getting done talking to the doctor Luca walked back over to Kensi, Deeks and Kate and asked Kensi if her and Deeks wouldn't mind watching Kate while he took a trip for a few days .Kensi then said that they would like to that she would be good practice for her and Deeks Future kids . Luca told them thank you then asked them if they wouldn't mind coming home with him to pack a bag for Kate everyone agreed and Luca took Kate to put her in his car so that they along with Deeks and Kensi could go home . It didn't take them long to get home with Deeks pulling right behind them . After everyone was inside the house and for Luca to pack a bag for Kate and a bag for himself . Just as Luca came down the stairs with the bags he thought better on it and said to Kensi once he made it where they were. Why don't you guys just say here I mean putting Kate in a hotel wouldn't be good because she isn't used to being in them . Kensi then said she would go get somethings for them at their hotel and be back here so that Kate will be more comfortable . She then walked over to Deeks and kissed his cheek before telling him what was going on and that she would be back soon .

2 days later

Luca was on the elevator at Ncis on his way to see director Shepherd to let her know what had happened with Abby . It didn't take him long get to her office and for her assistant to see if she was free to talk luckily she was . After getting into her office she asked him why he was here and that is when Luca told her everything about the accident that Abby was invalid in .soon after they talked for a bit he asked Jenny if he could talk to Tony in Private .she was taken back by him asking for a moment but then called Tony .

It didn't take long for Tony to get up to Jenny's office . After walking in he looked at Jenny and asked her what was going on . Luca then looked over at Tony and said he thought he might be able to answer that . Just after he said that is when Jenny said I think I will just leave you two alone then she left leaving Tony and Luca alone .

Once Jenny had left Tony walked over to the table and sat down across from Luca . Tony then asked Luca why he was here and if he knew where she was and why she left . Luca thought about how to tell Tony about everything with the Accident and about Kate for a moment or two before taking a deep breath and finally him about the accident and that he heard today that she was going to be moved out of the ICU later that afternoon . Tony then said after a few moments of taking it in what were they waiting for let's go see her . Luca then told him that there was more that he needed to know before they left . Tony then said what else did he need to know Luca then took another deep breath before taking out his cell and showing him pics of Kate and Abby as soon as Tony saw Kate he knew . He then asked Luca why she never told him about the little girl . Luca then got up and walked around the table and told him he didn't know but that he knew that the reason she left in the first place was because of the little girl and that she thought that she was doing the right thing and that now she is sorry about the whole thing . Tony nodded taking everything in before getting up he looked at Luca and asked what his Daughter's name is . Luca then said her name is Kate hearing that she named their Daughter after Kate made perfect since to him Given how much they both loved and missed Kate more then words could say . Tony was snapped out of his thoughts by Luca asking him if he was ready to go see Abby and ask her what he needed to know . Tony then said yes then got up and the left Jenny's office . Tony went to his locker and grabbed his carry on that he had just put back in his locker yesterday he then went and rejoined Luca who was now near his car . After putting his carry on in the back seat they got in and started their trip to new Orleans .

A/n ok stopping this chapter here sorry it took longer then it should have because my net was down so let me know what u think please review thanks for reading

Yours always

Acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Crash Chapter 3

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was sitting in her hospital room when Tony and Luca walked in . Luca then says after Tony walks over to her and hugs and kisses her head before sitting down that he was going to see if Deeks and Kensi needed any help with Kate and leaves . Tony and Abby looked at each other before he finally asking her the things he wanted to know as he took her hand . She looked at him and told him how sorry she was and that she never should have left that back then she thought what she was going was for the best but that now she realizes that that wasn't true . She then started to cry and telling him she was so sorry for everything . He then got up and whipped her eyes before hugging her again . After pulling apart he finally did something he had wanted to for since he knew he was in love with her he kissed her . She was socked for a moment but not for long she started kissing him back deeper . It wasn't long until they were having to part from their make out for air .

After parting for air the looked back into each others eyes before her cell went off it was a text for Luca saying that Deeks , Kensi , Kate and himself were on their way back to the room . She then told Tony that Kate was on her way back and that it wouldn't be right for her to see them like this . He nodded and got off her then went and sat down next to her again . After he was sitting he asked her why she didn't let anyone know she was here that is when she said she did let someone know that she had ran into pride when she first got here and that she had asked him not to tell Gibbs or anyone else on the team about where she was .

Flash back 3 years ago

Abby had just walked into a diner and heading over to the counter she had just taken a seat when Pride walked in and sat next to her . They talked about things for a bit then she finally told him that the reason she was in New Orleans was because she was pregnant . After telling him she was pregnant she asked Pride not to tell anyone from team Gibbs including Gibbs about where she was or about the baby . Pride not really wanting to keep anything from Gibbs agreed to not saying a word .

End Flashback

Abby had just finished telling Tony about everything with Pride when they heard a knock at the door . Tony was about to get up and open the door when Luca came in holding Kate . Luca walked over to Abby and put Kate on the bed before saying that he was going to go home for a shower . After Luca left is when Kate crawled over onto Abby lap . After Kate was in her lap she asked Tony if he wanted to hold Kate . Tony was in shock for a moment but then he nodded and got up and went over to them and picked her up and sat on the bed so that Kate would still be near Abby .

After having some family time with their daughter they hear another knock at the door . It wasn't long after that knock that the door opened again and this time they were both shocked because of who they saw come into the room it was Pride and Gibbs . After they were in the room Pride looked at Abby and said he was sorry but he had to call Gibbs once he had found out about the Crash . Abby understood and she wasn't mad at Pride . After Pride had said he was sorry is when Gibbs finally said wow she really does look like you Tony . Abby and Tony looked at each other before Tony said yeah she does as he touched Kate's head before getting up and walking over to his boss . After getting back over to Gibbs is when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and told him that he was proud of the way he was handling finding out about Kate , Gibbs then asked Tony if they could talk outside . After walking outside he asked Tony if he was in love with Abby to witch Tony replied by saying he was/is 100% in love with her and that he had been in love with her since he met her and that he should have told her way before the whole thing with Michael . After saying that he then asked Gibbs if he wanted to meet Kate . Gibbs nodded and they went back inside and Gibbs walked over with Tony over to Abby and meeting Kate .After everyone left and it was just Tony , Abby and Kate who was now sleeping on in Abby's arms they were just talking about what was going to happen next now that everything was out in the open .

A./N stopping this chapter here let me know what u guys think should happen next and yes I know it's shorter then normal but ya thanks for reading and please review

Yours Always

Acebear


	4. Chapter 4

Crash chapter 4

don't pwn anything but this work of fiction

Recap

Flash back 3 years ago

Abby had just walked into a diner and heading over to the counter she had just taken a seat when Pride walked in and sat next to her . They talked about things for a bit then she finally told him that the reason she was in New Orleans was because she was pregnant . After telling him she was pregnant she asked Pride not to tell anyone from team Gibbs including Gibbs about where she was or about the baby . Pride not really wanting to keep anything from Gibbs agreed to not saying a word .

End Flashback

Abby had just finished telling Tony about everything with Pride when they heard a knock at the door . Tony was about to get up and open the door when Luca came in holding Kate . Luca walked over to Abby and put Kate on the bed before saying that he was going to go home for a shower . After Luca left is when Kate crawled over onto Abby lap . After Kate was in her lap she asked Tony if he wanted to hold Kate . Tony was in shock for a moment but then he nodded and got up and went over to them and picked her up and sat on the bed so that Kate would still be near Abby .

After having some family time with their daughter they hear another knock at the door . It wasn't long after that knock that the door opened again and this time they were both shocked because of who they saw come into the room it was Pride and Gibbs . After they were in the room Pride looked at Abby and said he was sorry but he had to call Gibbs once he had found out about the Crash . Abby understood and she wasn't mad at Pride . After Pride had said he was sorry is when Gibbs finally said wow she really does look like you Tony . Abby and Tony looked at each other before Tony said yeah she does as he touched Kate's head before getting up and walking over to his boss . After getting back over to Gibbs is when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and told him that he was proud of the way he was handling finding out about Kate , Gibbs then asked Tony if they could talk outside . After walking outside he asked Tony if he was in love with Abby to witch Tony replied by saying he was/is 100% in love with her and that he had been in love with her since he met her and that he should have told her way before the whole thing with Michael . After saying that he then asked Gibbs if he wanted to meet Kate . Gibbs nodded and they went back inside and Gibbs walked over with Tony over to Abby and meeting Kate .After everyone left and it was just Tony , Abby and Kate who was now sleeping on in Abby's arms they were just talking about what was going to happen next now that everything was out in the open .

now on Crash

7 months later

Tony was getting Kate Dressed for the day while Abby was cooking them breakfast before they had to drop Kate off at daycare and go into work . It didn't take long for Tony to Get Kate dressed and for them to join Abby in the kitchen . After putting Kate in her chair he then walked over to Abby and gave her a kiss before asking her how she was feeling she looked at him and told him she was fine .

It didn't take long for them to eat and for them to get their jackets on and for them to get to the car and start driving tot the daycare . After dropping Kate off they made it to the navy yard with in mins . It wasn't long tile the end of the day and they were picking Kate up from daycare on the way home Abby looked at Tony and asked if they could stop at the store since it was still open , he looked at her and said sure and they went to the store .

Soon they were in the store Tony and Kate went off to go get them food to cook for dinner while Abby went off to the other side of the store to pick up something . It didn't take her long to find the isle and pick up what she needed . After getting what she needed she went over to the food part of the store to find Tony and Kate . It didn't take her long to find them and after she walked over he asked her if she found what she went looking for she smiled and showed him what she got . He then looked at her and said are you serous . She smiled and said she was 100% serous as she put the test in their cart . It didn't take them long to get home once they had finished their shopping .

After they got home Tony put Kate in her room to play and went back into the living room and sat next to Abby who was sitting on the couch with the still unopened pregnancy text box in her hand . He took her free hand and kissed it before asking her if she was ready to find out . She looked at him and nodded before getting up and heading to the bathroom . It wasn't long to she was back in the living room and by his side as they waited for the timer he had set to go off . She looked at him and said this is how it should have been with Kate and that she was so sorry that it wasn't and that if the test came back positive that she wasn't going anywhere well except maybe to bed with him to celibate . He smiled and kissed her and said he liked the sound of that he then asked her what they were going to do if it was negative . She then got into his lap and said we will just have to keep trying til it becomes positive and kissed him. He had just started kissing her back deeper when the timer started going off . She then got off him and shut the timer off before taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom .

It didn't take them long to get to the bathroom and over to the sink . They looked at each other for a moment or two before finally looking down and seeing that the test was indeed positive . After seeing it was positive he pulled her close and kissed her deep . She kissed him back deeper as he picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom where they made love for the the rest of the night . Well at lest until they realized Kate was playing and needed to be in bed for the night .

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do u think about it let me know please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


	5. Chapter 5

Crash chapter 5

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

7 months later

Tony was getting Kate Dressed for the day while Abby was cooking them breakfast before they had to drop Kate off at daycare and go into work . It didn't take long for Tony to Get Kate dressed and for them to join Abby in the kitchen . After putting Kate in her chair he then walked over to Abby and gave her a kiss before asking her how she was feeling she looked at him and told him she was fine .

It didn't take long for them to eat and for them to get their jackets on and for them to get to the car and start driving tot the daycare . After dropping Kate off they made it to the navy yard with in mins . It wasn't long tile the end of the day and they were picking Kate up from daycare on the way home Abby looked at Tony and asked if they could stop at the store since it was still open , he looked at her and said sure and they went to the store .

Soon they were in the store Tony and Kate went off to go get them food to cook for dinner while Abby went off to the other side of the store to pick up something . It didn't take her long to find the isle and pick up what she needed . After getting what she needed she went over to the food part of the store to find Tony and Kate . It didn't take her long to find them and after she walked over he asked her if she found what she went looking for she smiled and showed him what she got . He then looked at her and said are you serous . She smiled and said she was 100% serous as she put the test in their cart . It didn't take them long to get home once they had finished their shopping .

After they got home Tony put Kate in her room to play and went back into the living room and sat next to Abby who was sitting on the couch with the still unopened pregnancy text box in her hand . He took her free hand and kissed it before asking her if she was ready to find out . She looked at him and nodded before getting up and heading to the bathroom . It wasn't long to she was back in the living room and by his side as they waited for the timer he had set to go off . She looked at him and said this is how it should have been with Kate and that she was so sorry that it wasn't and that if the test came back positive that she wasn't going anywhere well except maybe to bed with him to celibate . He smiled and kissed her and said he liked the sound of that he then asked her what they were going to do if it was negative . She then got into his lap and said we will just have to keep trying til it becomes positive and kissed him. He had just started kissing her back deeper when the timer started going off . She then got off him and shut the timer off before taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom .

It didn't take them long to get to the bathroom and over to the sink . They looked at each other for a moment or two before finally looking down and seeing that the test was indeed positive . After seeing it was positive he pulled her close and kissed her deep . She kissed him back deeper as he picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom where they made love for the the rest of the night . Well at lest until they realized Kate was playing and needed to be in bed for the night .

Now on Crash

Tony was the first one to wake up hearing Kate on the baby monitor . He got up out of bed and put a pair of Pj bottoms on and got up and went to get Kate . It didn't take him long to get into her room and after changing her pull up for a fresh one and putting a new pair of Pj's back on her he then said come on let go make Mommy some breakfast . It didn't take them long to get to the kitchen and after putting Kate in her chair and giving her some Cheerios he walked over to fridge and got out eggs , bread ,Bacon and some fruit and went to work cooking , it wasn't long after he started cooking that Abby woke up to a empty bed . She sat up and smiled once she smelled it she then put her robe on and went to the kitchen . Once she was in the kitchen and sitting next Kate who was now playing with her food is when he started to plate there food .

It didn't take them long to eat once everything was done and plated . After getting all the dishes in the sink he decided to sit back down next to her and ask her what she would like to do since they had the weekend off . She then looked at Kate for a moment before saying why don't we spend today here watching movies and spending as much time as we can before she gets goes down for her nap in a few hours , he then walked over and kissed her before getting Kate out of her chair . She smiled as she got up and they went to the living room to pick out and watch the first movie of the morning .

4 hours later

Tony looked over at Abby who had fallen asleep somewhere into their 2nd movie who was hold a very sleepy Kate . He leaned over and picked Kate up and took her her to her room for a nap . After putting Kate down he went back into the living room and covered Abby up with a blanket before deciding to go clean the breakfast dishes then going to get dressed for the day .

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	6. Chapter 6

Crash chapter 6

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

After they got home Tony put Kate in her room to play and went back into the living room and sat next to Abby who was sitting on the couch with the still unopened pregnancy text box in her hand . He took her free hand and kissed it before asking her if she was ready to find out . She looked at him and nodded before getting up and heading to the bathroom . It wasn't long to she was back in the living room and by his side as they waited for the timer he had set to go off . She looked at him and said this is how it should have been with Kate and that she was so sorry that it wasn't and that if the test came back positive that she wasn't going anywhere well except maybe to bed with him to celibate . He smiled and kissed her and said he liked the sound of that he then asked her what they were going to do if it was negative . She then got into his lap and said we will just have to keep trying til it becomes positive and kissed him. He had just started kissing her back deeper when the timer started going off . She then got off him and shut the timer off before taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom .

It didn't take them long to get to the bathroom and over to the sink . They looked at each other for a moment or two before finally looking down and seeing that the test was indeed positive . After seeing it was positive he pulled her close and kissed her deep . She kissed him back deeper as he picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom where they made love for the the rest of the night . Well at lest until they realized Kate was playing and needed to be in bed for the night .

Now on Crash

Tony was the first one to wake up hearing Kate on the baby monitor . He got up out of bed and put a pair of Pj bottoms on and got up and went to get Kate . It didn't take him long to get into her room and after changing her pull up for a fresh one and putting a new pair of Pj's back on her he then said come on let go make Mommy some breakfast . It didn't take them long to get to the kitchen and after putting Kate in her chair and giving her some Cheerios he walked over to fridge and got out eggs , bread ,Bacon and some fruit and went to work cooking , it wasn't long after he started cooking that Abby woke up to a empty bed . She sat up and smiled once she smelled it she then put her robe on and went to the kitchen . Once she was in the kitchen and sitting next Kate who was now playing with her food is when he started to plate there food .

It didn't take them long to eat once everything was done and plated . After getting all the dishes in the sink he decided to sit back down next to her and ask her what she would like to do since they had the weekend off . She then looked at Kate for a moment before saying why don't we spend today here watching movies and spending as much time as we can before she gets goes down for her nap in a few hours , he then walked over and kissed her before getting Kate out of her chair . She smiled as she got up and they went to the living room to pick out and watch the first movie of the morning .

4 hours later

Tony looked over at Abby who had fallen asleep somewhere into their 2nd movie who was hold a very sleepy Kate . He leaned over and picked Kate up and took her her to her room for a nap . After putting Kate down he went back into the living room and covered Abby up with a blanket before deciding to go clean the breakfast dishes then going to get dressed for the day .

Now on Crash

4 months later

they were at the doctor's while Gibbs watched Kate . They were finding out the sex of the baby today and everyone couldn't be happier . It didn't take them long to be called back and for them to get into a room . It didn't take long for the teach to come into the room and start the ultrasound . It wasn't long til they found out they were having a boy . They looked at each other not believing what they had just heard . He kissed her and told her he loved her so much as the teach printed out the pics . It didn't take long til they were out and planing a dinner to tell everyone .

A few hours later

they were in the kitchen cooking while Kate was taking a nap in her room . They still couldn't believe they were actually having a son it was like a dream come true for them to have one of each finally . He had just taken the food out of the oven and she had just finished the salad when they heard the doorbell . After having a sip of the water she was sipping on while they were cooking before going and answering the door . She smiled and let everyone in as they all came in . It wasn't long tile everyone was eaten dinner and they had moved on to cupcakes and coffee well milk for Kate and tea for Abby . It took a moment for Tony and Abby to go into the kitchen to get the drinks and cupcakes together . He took the drinks while she took the cupcakes that had light blue icing the cupcakes were like a gender reveal for everyone else including Kate because their daughter didn't know how to keep a secret yet .

It didn't take them long to get back into the dining room and for them to set the drinks and cupcakes down . Before putting the cupcakes down before reaching the table she told everyone that the cupcakes were their way of letting everyone know what the baby's gender was , after setting everything was on the table everyone looked at the cupcakes in shock before everyone started smiling and telling them they were happy for them ,

A/n stopping this chapter here so let me know what u think and what do u think their son's name should be and thanks for reading and please review .

Yours always

acebear


	7. Chapter 7

Crash Chapter 7

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Recap

4 months later

they were at the doctor's while Gibbs watched Kate . They were finding out the sex of the baby today and everyone couldn't be happier . It didn't take them long to be called back and for them to get into a room . It didn't take long for the teach to come into the room and start the ultrasound . It wasn't long til they found out they were having a boy . They looked at each other not believing what they had just heard . He kissed her and told her he loved her so much as the teach printed out the pics . It didn't take long til they were out and planing a dinner to tell everyone .

A few hours later

they were in the kitchen cooking while Kate was taking a nap in her room . They still couldn't believe they were actually having a son it was like a dream come true for them to have one of each finally . He had just taken the food out of the oven and she had just finished the salad when they heard the doorbell . After having a sip of the water she was sipping on while they were cooking before going and answering the door . She smiled and let everyone in as they all came in . It wasn't long tile everyone was eaten dinner and they had moved on to cupcakes and coffee well milk for Kate and tea for Abby . It took a moment for Tony and Abby to go into the kitchen to get the drinks and cupcakes together . He took the drinks while she took the cupcakes that had light blue icing the cupcakes were like a gender reveal for everyone else including Kate because their daughter didn't know how to keep a secret yet .

It didn't take them long to get back into the dining room and for them to set the drinks and cupcakes down . Before putting the cupcakes down before reaching the table she told everyone that the cupcakes were their way of letting everyone know what the baby's gender was , after setting everything was on the table everyone looked at the cupcakes in shock before everyone started smiling and telling them they were happy for them ,

Now on Crash

2 months later

Abby was in the elevator on her way to meet Tony so they could go pick up Kate from daycare. No sooner had to doors opened and she had stepped off and was walking into the bullpen when another of what she thought was a fake labor contraction came it was the 10th time in 4 hours . Tony ran over to her after noticing she was in pain. He asked her if she was OK he could see the pain in her eyes and that made him feel helpless . After the contraction passed she finally told him she was OK that is was just more hicks contractions . He then looked at her and asked if she was sure before asking how many she has had . Just then another contraction happened and she said threw the pain that it was the 11th one in 4 hours . He then said come on as he picked her up and carried her to the elevator . After they were in the elevator she asked him what he was doing he then said that they were going to go to the hospital just to make sure that he didn't like how many contractions she has had in the last few hours . She nodded then said we need to find someone to get Kate and watch her . He said I know and kissed her before putting her down and taking out his phone and calling Jimmy and asking him if he wouldn't mind picking up Kate when he picked up Victoria and since they had a play date anyways . Jimmy then said he would then asked why they weren't picking up Kate . Tony then told Jimmy that he was going to take Abby to the hospital because she might be in labor . Jimmy then asked if he should call the rest of the team to meet them at the hospital to witch Tony said how about we wait until we know for sure before calling them . Jimmy agreed then said he should go and get the girls so they hung up and Tony turned her attention back to Abby who was having yet another contraction .

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital once they had left the Navy yard . After getting into the hospital and into a room and getting hooked up to monitors because she was in fact in labor . After she was hooked up he decided to call the rest of the team . It didn't take long for the team to show up and for Jimmy to bring Kate and Victoria . It wasn't long before Tony was holding Kate and they were going inside to see Abby . She smiled and held out her arms to take Kate after Kate was in her arms she hugged Kate and hold her she loved her He smiled and sat down and watched his girls . Just then the doctor came in and asked Tony to take Kate out of the room so she could check Abby . Abby looked at Tony with fear in her eyes he then told her he would be right back as he kissed her head and took Kate . It didn't take long for Tony to drop off Kate with Gibbs and for him to get back to Abby . He walked into her room and she was still being checked once she was finished getting checked the doctor told them she only had one more cm to go and told them she would be back in a hour to check again they nodded and he sat down next to her and took her hand as the doctor left.

1 hour later

The doctor came in and checked one more time and told them that it was time . They looked at each other before looking back at the doctor . He kissed her hand and told her she could do this and that he was so proud of her . It only took 10 pushes and their son was in the world . After he was cleaned up and everything the nurse handed Abby their son . After the nurse left he walked over to the bed and asked her what they were going to name their little guy. She looked from him to their son and said what about Elijah Jackson (A/N Elijah is because I love the show the originals). He then looked at her and told her he loved it he then got up and kissed her forehead before kissing Elijah's and told her he was going to go get everyone so they could meet their little guy She nodded and looked down at Elijah . It didn't take long for him to get Kate he asked her if he was ready to meet her brother . Kate giggled and said yes he then looked at the the rest of the team and them they could come too .

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do you guys think everyone will think and what do u think Kate will say to meeting her little brother . Please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


	8. Chapter 8

Crash chapter 8

don't own anything but this work of fiction

recap

2 months later

Abby was in the elevator on her way to meet Tony so they could go pick up Kate from daycare. No sooner had to doors opened and she had stepped off and was walking into the bullpen when another of what she thought was a fake labor contraction came it was the 10th time in 4 hours. Tony ran over to her after noticing she was in pain. He asked her if she was OK he could see the pain in her eyes and that made him feel helpless. After the contraction passed she finally told him she was OK that is was just more hicks contractions. He then looked at her and asked if she was sure before asking how many she has had. Just then another contraction happened and she said threw the pain that it was the 11th one in 4 hours. He then said come on as he picked her up and carried her to the elevator. After they were in the elevator she asked him what he was doing he then said that they were going to go to the hospital just to make sure that he didn't like how many contractions she has had in the last few hours. She nodded then said we need to find someone to get Kate and watch her. He said I know and kissed her before putting her down and taking out his phone and calling Jimmy and asking him if he wouldn't mind picking up Kate when he picked up Victoria and since they had a play date anyways. Jimmy then said he would then asked why they weren't picking up Kate. Tony then told Jimmy that he was going to take Abby to the hospital because she might be in labor. Jimmy then asked if he should call the rest of the team to meet them at the hospital to witch Tony said how about we wait until we know for sure before calling them. Jimmy agreed then said he should go and get the girls so they hung up and Tony turned her attention back to Abby who was having yet another contraction.

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital once they had left the Navy yard. After getting into the hospital and into a room and getting hooked up to monitors because she was in fact in labor. After she was hooked up he decided to call the rest of the team. It didn't take long for the team to show up and for Jimmy to bring Kate and Victoria. It wasn't long before Tony was holding Kate and they were going inside to see Abby. She smiled and held out her arms to take Kate after Kate was in her arms she hugged Kate and hold her she loved her He smiled and sat down and watched his girls. Just then the doctor came in and asked Tony to take Kate out of the room so she could check Abby. Abby looked at Tony with fear in her eyes he then told her he would be right back as he kissed her head and took Kate. It didn't take long for Tony to drop off Kate with Gibbs and for him to get back to Abby. He walked into her room and she was still being checked once she was finished getting checked the doctor told them she only had one more cm to go and told them she would be back in an hour to check again they nodded and he sat down next to her and took her hand as the doctor left.

1 hour later

The doctor came in and checked one more time and told them that it was time. They looked at each other before looking back at the doctor. He kissed her hand and told her she could do this and that he was so proud of her. It only took 10 pushes and their son was in the world. After he was cleaned up and everything the nurse handed Abby their son. After the nurse left he walked over to the bed and asked her what they were going to name their little guy. She looked from him to their son and said what about Elijah Jackson (A/N Elijah is because I love the show the originals). He then looked at her and told her he loved it he then got up and kissed her forehead before kissing Elijah's and told her he was going to go get everyone so they could meet their little guy She nodded and looked down at Elijah. It didn't take long for him to get Kate he asked her if he was ready to meet her brother. Kate giggled and said yes he then looked at the rest of the team and them they could come too.

Now on Crash

2 weeks later

Abby was in Elijah's room feeding him and singing while Kate and Tony went out to the park for some Daddy/Daughter fun. It wasn't long until Elijah was done so she changed him after burping him she was about to lay him in his crib when Kate ran in and gave her a hug after putting Elijah in his crib she picked Kate up and went and sat back in the rocking chair and they started rocking. While rocking she looked down at Kate and asked her what daddy was up to Kate then looked at her mom and say he is making dinner. Abby then smiled at her and said well why don't we see if Daddy needs some help they then got up and went downstairs to the kitchen well after stopping to get the baby monitor from her and Tony's bedroom.

It didn't take long for Abby and Kate to join Tony in the kitchen and for Abby to help him by putting Garlic bread in the oven while Kate helped by adding the noodles to the water very carefully and with Tony holding her of course. Soon everything was done and the table was set and they were in the middle of eating when Elijah woke up and started crying. Abby had just set her water down when Tony looked at her and told her he would go get Elijah that she should finish and spend some time with Kate. She smiled and told him thank you before he left. After Abby and Kate finished eating they went to the playroom and played together until it was time for bedtime for Kate.

3 years later

They were in the car heading home from dropping Kate and Elijah with Gibbs for the weekend. They couldn't believe they were finally getting a kid-free weekend not that they didn't love their kids because of course they did but they really need time alone with each other well because now that Elijah and Kate were now older they were thinking about trying for another baby. They both thought 3 kids would be plenty for them and they were finally going to get the chance thanks to Gibbs.

It didn't take them long to get home once they did they didn't waste time leaving a trail of clothes from the front door down the hall and into their bedroom. Once they got into the bedroom he laid her on the bed and gave her a quick kiss before leaving a trail of kisses down her body before finally taking her thong off with his teeth. Once her thong was on the floor he then kissed her again before taking his time eating her out savoring every drop of her he loved the way she tasted. Soon she was done riding out her first orgasm of the night well weekend because they both knew they weren't going to be leaving the bed for the next 2 days. After she finished he got on top of her and kissed her deeply before finally entering her fast and deep. Soon she flipped them over so now she was on top riding him. It wasn't long after she started riding him that he would feel them both getting close so he grabbed her hair with one hand while holding her hip with the other and thrusting up deeper into her. It only took that last thrust before they were finally had the best orgasm they've had since the night they made Kate. Soon they were laying their relaxing in the afterglow and just resting up before their next round.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
